


Drive, Just Drive!

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: So What Do We Do Now? [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is lactose intolerant, Group chat, Jared is a kinky gay bastard, M/M, Road Trips, almost forgot, for some reason, general nonsense, lots and lots of science, mental health talks, more tags as I go along, soft connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: "You: Evan, under circumstances out of my control, I’m taking Kleinman and Zoe with me to Jersey. We’re going to buy tic tacs and then take them to a robotics lab in Michigan. Are you down for a road trip?Evan: O-Oh... no... uhh... s-sure?"--Or, in other words: anyone who ever thought sending our lovely boys on a road trip to Michigan alone together was a good idea, please stand up.





	Drive, Just Drive!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and unedited, and for the sole reason that this entire fic (this entire collection, let's be honest) is from my own RP. A friend I made at Icon and I started roleplaying the day we exchanged phone numbers, and about a week later we added another friend to the roleplay (this guy is a real-life cinnamon roll, lemme be honest). Now we're looking (aka the girl who roleplays as Jared, under much pressure from me since she's an admittedly major procrastinator) for another person to be Zoe. We're just having a lot of fun (though there is the possibility of me slightly scaring them with how obsessive and overly talkative I can be) and the story is just... well, it's developing very nicely, considering that we've only been at it for two or three weeks, depending on who you're asking.
> 
> It's also based on some stuff from my other fic, mostly about Connor and Zoe though (I roleplay as Connor, big shocker there, I know), so some stuff may or may not have already been explained in the other fic.
> 
> By no means is this fic complete. I fully intend on turning the rest of the RP - from our private conversations, save for the actual messages we send each other - into fics, since a lot of things in this specific chapter may or may not make much sense. So be prepared. There's a lot more crazy to go.

_**Generic Group Name™  
** You, Evan, Kleinman_

_[ **Kleinman** created group: **Generic Group Name™** ]_  
_[ **Kleinman** added **You** ]_  
_[ **Kleinman** added **Evan** ]_

_[10/19/2017]_  
_[Sent 5:30 pm]_

_**You:** Kleinman, I'm changing the group name_

_**You:** You can't object_

_**Kleinman:** Whateves_

_[You changed the subject to " **Jared is a kinky bastard** "]_

_**You:** Okay_

_**You:** So_

_**Kleinman:** GOD DAMMIT MURPHY_

_**Kleinman:** Fine_

_**You:** Evan, under circumstances out of my control, I’m taking Kleinman and Zoe with me to Jersey. We’re going to buy tic tacs and then take them to a robotics lab in Michigan. Are you down for a road trip?_

_**Evan:** O-Oh... no... uhh... s-sure?_

_**Evan:** I suppose? I'm so sorry..._

_**You:** It’s okay_

_**You:** It’s about Kleinman’s cousin and Zoe’s friend and a lot of other shit_

_**Evan:** N-No it's my fault!_

_**Evan:** A-Ah... I see.._

_**You:** Also your brother_

_**You:** Hansen, just for the mental preparation, that means sixteen hours on Saturday in a car with all of us just to buy a bunch of wintergreen tic tacs and then straight up to Ann Arbor. And then another ten hours at worst back home on Sunday._

_**Evan:** T-That seems excissive... b-but I guess..._

_**You:** I drove to Michigan and Red Bank more times than you think._

_**You:** It’s six hours from here to Red Bank and then ten from there to Ann Arbor_

_**Evan:** W-Wowie Connor... you know a l-lot_

_**You:** Okay okay okay shit Kleinman I forgot did you ask him out yet or do I need to call my aunt on skype and let you talk to Abby and her kitten eyes?_

_**You:** [W-Wowie Connor... you know a l-lot]_  
_Thanks. I guess._

_**You:** I just have nothing better to do so I look up weird shit_

_**You:** Like why snakes don’t have arms_

_**Evan:** T-T-That's a good question!_

_**You:** It’s evolutionary_

_**You:** They have the gene, but it isn’t active_

_**Evan:** A-Ah_

_**Evan:** I see..._

_**You:** Do you want to go to laser tag next week?_

_**You:** I’m willing to sacrifice my sanity for this_

_**Evan:** C-Connor... don't you hate laser t-tag?_

_**You:** I do_

_**You:** Bright lights_

_**You:** Loud noises_

_**You:** My eyesight and impulse control are bad enough as is_

_**You:** But I’m willing to do this because I literally can’t think of anything else_

_**Evan:** M-Maybe we shouldn't?_

_**Evan:** O-Oh!!_

_**You:** And I have Hamilton tickets for Christmas so that’s out of the question for two months_

_**Evan:** I know! What about the new frozen yogurt place in Ann Arbor? I-I heard it's great..._

_**You:** Evan, you never left New York_

_**You:** How did you hear about frozen yogurt in Ann Arbor?_

_**You:** I’m not saying we won’t go there. I’m just wondering._

_**Evan:** I heard mom talk about it... so I wanted to ask_

_**You:** Sure_

_**Evan:** I'm sorry..._

_**You:** It’s not that new but it’s really nice_

_**Evan:** A-Ah!! That's great!!_

_**Kleinman:** Guys i just missed everything_

_**Evan:** Jared..? Do you want to come to?_

_**You:** Evan_

_**You:** He’s not playing third wheel on our date_

_**You:** I’m sorry_

_**Evan:** B-But... what if he feels lonely?_

_**You:** He can have a conversation about Leia’s golden bikini with my grandma_

_**Kleinman:** I wont_

_**Evan:** I mean, I'm sure he'll something *shrug* kink-y to talk about but still! Are you sure Jared?_

_**You:** Kinky?_

_**You:** Evan, let me tell you something about my grandma_

_**You:** She was a fangirl before people even knew what that meant_

_**You:** She has arguments ready about every subject_

_**Evan:** O-Oh... Is that so..._

_**Evan:** I-I see_

_**You:** It’s how she met my grandpa_

_**Kleinman:** But seriously summarize all that happened plz_

_**You:** Talking about my knowledge, why snakes don’t have arms, and second dates_

_**Kleinman:** Cool_

_**You:** [Okay okay okay shit Kleinman I forgot did you ask him out yet or do I need to call my aunt on skype and let you talk to Abby and her kitten eyes?]_  
_Kleinman, please answer this_

_**You:** So what are we doing for your birthday again, Hansen?_

_**You:** I want to plan ahead_

_**Evan:** O-Oh... I don't know... I'm too scared to actually go somewhere crowded..._

_**You:** I’m baking the cake and Kleinman volunteered his house as tribute_

_**Evan:** C-Connor... I didn't know y-you know how to bake..._

_**You:** How do you think I learned to hide pot from Larry?_

_**Kleinman:** [Kleinman, please answer this]_  
_Im gonna jeaus murphy_

_**You:** Technically not, I learned to bake in East Village (I’ll tell you the story later, it’s a really nice one)_

_**You:** But... shit happens_

_**Evan:** Ah... that... makes sense...?_

_**You:** You’re gonna what?_

_**You:** Again, technically not_

_**You:** You know Rent, right?_

_**Evan:** Y-Yeah?_

_**Evan:** I've heard of it!_

_**You:** So around eighth grade I ran away and ended up in East Village_

_**You:** I don't even know how I got there but believe me that's what happened_

_**You:** I lived with some people for a while until my mom found me_

_**You:** One of those guys wrote Rent_

_**Evan:** W-wow_

_**You:** My life is a fucking soap opera_

_**Kleinman:** I'll ask him just...please dont nake me freak out over it_

_**You:** I’m not trying. You’re the only one psyching yourself out._

_**Kleinman:** True_

_**Kleinman:** Aaaaaaa_

_**Kleinman:** why is this so hard????_

_**You:** I learned to bake from those people I lived with back then because of a lot of reasons_

_**You:** [why is this so hard????]_  
_Remember how long it took me to ask Evan out and how annoying I was?_

_**You:** Do you think I should tell Evan the Christmas pot brownie story?_

_**You:** The one with Chandler_

_**Evan:** I'm... scared...?_

_**You:** It’s why I don’t bake pot brownies anymore_

_**You:** Chandler and I made pot brownies for a party last year_

_**You:** We forgot to put them away_

_**You:** Zoe had one_

_**You:** It was both hilarious and terrifying_

_**Evan:** Oh no..._

_**You:** We had to explain to both my parents and Chandler’s what happened_

_**Evan:** That... sounds like a trip and a half..._

_**You:** So, to summarize today. We’re going on a road trip to save Rich Goranski and Jeremy Heere from physically impossible evil mind-controlling robots_

_**Evan:** Sounds... fun? _

_And terrifying..._

_**You:** It is_

_**You:** Do you know Rich Goranski?_

_**Evan:** I-I've heard of him... only a bit_

_**You:** This kid is obsessed with robotics and squirrels and has a very bad lisp_

_**You:** And two years ago he just changed_

_**You:** And stopped talking to Zoe face to face_

_**You:** And that’s terrifying_

_**You:** He used to live at our place and then he just stopped_

_**Evan:** I wonder if he's okay..._

_**You:** Your brother too_

_**You:** He’s going to change_

_**Evan:** I really miss Jeremy... I hope he is okay too..._

_**You:** We’re going to see them on Saturday_

_**You:** First stop Kleinman’s cousin, then Jeremy, then Goranski_

_**Evan:** I wonder if now that he's changed, he'll still talk to me_

_**You:** Rich still talks to Zoe. He just doesn’t want to see her._

_**You:** I don’t know why_

_**Evan:** So... I guess it's a secret he's trying to keep?_

_**You:** We think it’s the squip_

_**You:** Kleinman_

_**You:** Explain to Hansen what is a squip_

_**Evan:** P-Please do_

_**Kleinman:** So it apperently stands for super quantom unit intel processor_

_**You:** Well, that’s not really that creative..._

_**Evan:** T-That... sounds intense_

_**You:** Green is not a creative color (sorry associations)_

_**You:** Don’t tell Duke I said that please Kleinman_

_**Evan:** H-Have I heard that somewhere?_

_**You:** Don’t hug me I’m scared?_

_**Evan:** O-Oh!! Yeah!! That!!_

_**Kleinman:** Shes used to me making that joke dont worry_

_**You:** Anyway, about squips_

_**You:** They’re tiny robots that look like tic tacs_

_**You:** According to Goranski and the deep web, the computer travels through your blood until it reaches your brain and takes control_

_**You:** Which is physically impossible_

_**You:** I’m not a scientist, just a bored theater nerd, but my grandpa has a PhD in robotics_

_**You:** Actually he has several_

_**Evan:** That sounds... both impossibe... and very painful..._

_**You:** Isn’t it impossible_

_**Evan:** Ah... I s-see_

_**You:** What do you take now? For your anxiety?_

_**You:** I take Ritalin and Zoloft. Well, no I don’t, but I’m prescribed those._

_**You:** Please don’t say barbiturates that would just be sad_

_**Evan:** I take Xanax... mom said it'll help_

_**You:** Xanax does help_

_**You:** I forgot the word just a second_

_**You:** Okay_

_**You:** So Xanax is not a barbiturate_

_**Evan:** Isn't... that good?_

_**You:** It’s fine_

_**You:** I just had to listen to so many rants about barbiturates that I have a thing against them_

_**Evan:** I u-understand_

_**You:** So when you take anxiolytics or antidepressants or even the bullshit that is putting methylphenidate inside a pill with sugar and calling it medicine (methylphenidate is exactly what you think it is, yes)_

_**You:** It’s a molecule_

_**You:** Molecules can travel through your blood because they’re small enough particles_

_**You:** But computers aren’t_

_**You:** So unless the Japanese have found a way to create computers small enough to act like molecules, squips are scientifically impossible_

_**Evan:** Where... is the "squip" from, by the way?_

_**You:** Japan_

_**Evan:** Ah... that makes sense then... sorta?_

_**You:** No it doesn’t_

_**Evan:** Oh, sorry!_

_**You:** Remember when Kleinman said I do crack?_

_**You:** I do meth_

_**Evan:** I see..._

_**You:** Not really_

_**Evan:** Not in that way!!_

_**You:** The active substance in Ritalin is methylphenidate which is essentially meth_

_**Evan:** Wow... that's a lot science... Jared would be impressd_

_**You:** I already told him_

_[Sent 10:38 pm]_

_**You:** Zoe is possibly dropping out of the road trip. I don’t know. She said she has things planned for the weekend. I don’t think my mom would let her drop out of this, but there’s always the possibility._

_**You:** Do you guys want to go over the road trip plans and what we need to get still? Other than fruit snacks?_

_**You:** We kind of have to_

_**Kleinman:** K so what are the plans?_

_**You:** Starbucks, fruit snacks, jelly beans and going home on Sunday_

_**You:** That’s all we have_

_**You:** What else do we need to do?_

_**You:** Actual food_

_**You:** Clothes_

_**You:** Pack some warm stuff, it’s about 42 degrees in there right now_

_**Kleinman:** I'll provide some actual food_

_**Kleinman:** Dully notee_

_**Kleinman:** D*_

_**You:** Like burgers?_

_**You:** We’re getting shake shack, right?_

_**You:** I’m getting you guys shake shack_

_**You:** There’s some in Jersey I think_

_**Kleinman:** Cool_

_**You:** It’ll be worth it_

_**You:** I need to tell my grandparents but they’re cool_

_**You:** My grandma is the best thing ever_

_**Kleinman:** I sent him a messege finally_

_**You:** What_

_**You:** What happened_

_**You:** Was it me pressuring you_

_**Kleinman:** "When's the soonest you can get out? Asking for ronnie again she wants to meet"_

_**You:** Great job_

_**Kleinman:** You think_

_**Kleinman:** ??_

_**Kleinman:** It sounds fake to me_

_**You:** It’s alright_

_**Kleinman:** And i updated ronnie_

_**Kleinman:** Btw shes pretty hesitant about me (or i think anyone for that matter) persuing jd but shes supportive none the less_

_**You:** I don’t think this is called pursuing if you’re really going to do what you said you’ll do_

_**You:** It sounds weird but I have no words to explain better_

_**Kleinman:** That and me just kinda yelling at myself to get my shit together over and over again untill i finally did_

_**You:** Sorry man_

_**Kleinman:** Bout what_

_**You:** Pressuring you_

_**Kleinman:** Nah its fine_

_**Kleinman:** Helped me a ton actually_

_**You:** Wait really...?_

_**You:** Okay Evan needs to sleep can we not send a million messages and get on his nerves tomorrow?_

_**Kleinman:** Oh right_

_[Sent 11:50 pm]_

_**You:** So far, game plan. We get up super early (I’ll tell you when) for a five-and-a-half-hour drive to Red Bank. We do a family check for you guys, get our tic tacs and get going. We have an hour to Bridgewater for burgers and then nine hours and some to Ann Arbor._

_**Kleinman:** Great_

_**You:** I’ll get the fruit snacks and jelly beans and pay for Starbucks (you PSL whore you))), and gas, and some other things._

_**You:** We need to pack warm clothes and all necessities._

_**You:** We’ll be staying with my grandparents._

_[10/20/2017]_  
_[Sent 0:24 am]_

_**You:** Update, I called my grandma. Much earlier. She didn’t pick up but she texted me to ask me what’s going on. I told her about the whole road trip. She said she’s so very happy to meet you guys and that she’ll get the rooms ready._

_**You:** So we’re staying there for sure_

_**You:** So we got pretty much everything set_

_[Sent 10:34 am]_

_**You:** What else do we need for the road trip? Do we even need anything else for the road trip? (I’m bored and my mom forced me to take Ritalin today don’t mind me I’m kind of numb rn)_

_**You:** Ev, please pack your Xanax._

_**Evan:** Oh, of course_

_**You:** Do you think we need anything else?_

_**You:** I’m not taking either my Ritalin or my Zoloft. I don’t need those. They make me feel like shit._

_**You:** I know this makes me a bit hypocritical but if it doesn’t do you good you shouldn’t do it_

_**Evan:** N-No, it's okay really_

_**You:** Evan, I’ll repeat myself_

_**You:** Do you think we need anything else?_

_**Evan:** I don't think so..._

_**You:** Why are you texting in class anyway?_

_**Evan:** The teacher didn't arrive today..._

_**Evan:** Not sure why though_

_**You:** Don’t you have a substitute?_

_**Evan:** We do, but she just seems done with us..._

_**You:** I have a free hour. AP French is really fun this year for some reason._

_**You:** Does she have a box of paper clips?_

_**You:** I think it might be my sub from yesterday_

_**Evan:** We were supposed to have math for two hours but._

_**Evan:** Yes..._

_**You:** F U C K_

_**You:** She’s a bitch_

_**Evan:** Connor? What happened?_

_**You:** I told you_

_**You:** She took my paper clips_

_**You:** I don’t even know why_

_**Evan:** Oh right..._

_**You:** I was doing nothing_

_**Evan:** I believe you!_

_**You:** AP French is still awesome for some reason this year_

_**You:** You take AP bio right!_

_**You:**?_

_**You:** With Alana_

_**You:** Ask her what her plans for the weekend are_

_**Evan:** I will ask her_

_**You:** Thanks babe_

_**Evan:** Of course... bave_

_**Evan:** babe!! I meant babe!! Ahh!_

_**You:** Wait so are we boyfriends now or what?_

_**You:** We’re dating but like... is it exclusive?_

_**Evan:** I-I-I don't knooooow...?_

_**You:** Do you wanna be?_

_**Evan:** I-I-I-I mean!_

_**Evan:** S-Sure!_

_**Evan:** Ah... I'm sorry..._

_**You:** It’s fine_

_**You:** I’m internally screaming_

_**You:** Okay cool_

_**You:** Now I can introduce you to my cousin_

_**You:** She’s been asking about you_

_**You:** (This sounds really bad but she’s five she’s really adorable)_

_**Evan:** A-aw..._

_**Kleinman:** Congrats you guys_

_**You:** Thanks..._

_**Evan:** T-Thank?_

_**You:** And now all we have to do is get Jared to ask JD out_

_**You:** Also Chandler and Veronica. Though that will happen today. I’ll make sure of it._

_**You:** Evan I really love you_

_**Evan:** U-U-U-Ummn.... I l..love you... too_

_**You:** I know you do_

_**You:** You said that last night too_

_**You:** NOT LIKE THAT KLEINMAN NO ASSUMPTIONS I AM NOT GOING TO DEFLOWER THE INNOCENT SO QUICKLY_

_**Kleinman:** Bout that actually_

_**You:** Bout that actually_

_**Kleinman:** Why must you always suspect me???_

_**You:** YOU CHANGED MY COMPUTER SETTINGS TO ROMANIAN KOREAN GREEK AND RUSSIAN ALL AT SEPARATE OCCASIONS_

_**Kleinman:** Yea he said something i did not expect after i told him ronnie want to meet._

_**Kleinman:** Oh right_

_**You:** Well? What did he say?_

_**Kleinman:** Wait a sec imma quote it_

_**Kleinman:** "She really wants to meet? Idk,sounds like a bad idea...will you be there? I might not know you very well but i know me and i cant trust myself to be around her alone. And i know that youre a friend of martha's" (he gueesed it and i told him he's right. I didnt mention duke cuz i didnt want him to hate me) "so i think you should be there to make sure nothing bad happens."_

_**Kleinman:** I was SHOOKETH_

_**You:** This is awesome_

_**You:** I ship you guys_

_**Kleinman:** for real tho that was amazing i couldnt bREAtH_

_**You:** I couldn’t breathe last night_

_**You:** I told you why_

_**Kleinman:** Dysyfjggbfoyolh_

_**Kleinman:** My reason is stupider than yours_

_**You:** No it’s not_

_**Kleinman:** YES IT IS_

_**Kleinman:** Why do i care so much about this guy i never met_

_**You:** Update from Chandler, “I just asked Veronica to go get shakes with me. Does that count as asking her out?”_

_**You:** Because you’re a kinky gay bastard who is infatuated with a Tall, Dark and Handsome™ attempted school bomber_

_**Kleinman:** Kind of?_

_**You:** I told her that_

_**Kleinman:** No but like,,,i read his messege and my heart??? Cried?? I wanted to hug him or something???? I wanted to make him feel loved and okay and just fix all his problems?????? What?? Why even???_

_**You:** Because you’re a soft ball of fluff_

_**Kleinman:** No iM NOt_

_**You:** Yes you are_

_**You:** Let me use your metaphor against you_

_**You:** You’re like a cactus_

_**Kleinman:** Goddammit._

_Btw i told him i'll be there but how do i articulate that i care about him without making it seem to obvious or gau_

_**Kleinman:** Y*_

_**Kleinman:** ???_

_**You:** That is beyond my capabilities. Ask Evan._

_**Kleinman:** @ **Evan** evan,buddy,your help is needed_

_**You:** Who wants to come over for dinner today? Or go out for dinner? My mom is making vegan casserole again._

_**Kleinman:** "I just want you to know that even tho i hardly know you i can tell youre making an effort to change for the better so you shouldnt be too hard on yourself. Im no expert but i think youre doing pretty good so far" i want to send this to jd i wrote it all myself so i need you to tell me if its ok_

_**You:** It seems okay_

_**You:** I don’t know_

_**You:** No one really gave a fuck when I was hospitalized_

_**You:** Except for my mom_

_**Kleinman:** Oh wow_

_**You:** I told you what Larry’s mom said about me_

_**Kleinman:** You know what im sending this because people shouldnt just be abandoned in their time if need_

_**Kleinman:** God that was cheesy_

_**You:** No one deserves to be forgotten_

_**Kleinman:** Its true No one deserves to fade away_

_**You:** Thank you Kleinman_

_**You:** For song lyrics_

_**Kleinman:** Very much welcome_

_**Kleinman:** Okay i sent it_

_**You:** Now we wait_

_**Kleinman:** Fuck im terrified_

_**You:** Welcome to the club_

_**Kleinman:** Holyshit he's writing a response already im scared he probably hate me now_

_**You:** Breathe_

_**Kleinman:** Thats way too fast to be a good thibg_

_**Kleinman:** I dont know howww_

_**You:** Can you skip class rn?_

_**You:** Cliche but I’m on the bleachers_

_**You:** I have candy. Candy helps._

_**Kleinman:** Sure im already squirming around like i gotta pee so i'll use that as an excuse_

_**You:** Come get candy_

_**Kleinman:** Ok im out of class_

_**Kleinman:** Coming for my candy_

_**You:** Do you need a joint?_

_**You:** In case the candy doesn’t help_

_**Kleinman:** YES PLZ_

_**You:** Rolling one rn_

_**You:** I’ve never seen you stoned_

_**You:** This is going to be interesting_

_**Kleinman:** I usually just cry about my problens a lot and love the world_

_**Kleinman:** When im stoned_

_**You:** I just become weird_

_**You:** Weirder than I am that is_

_**Kleinman:** We all know_

_**You:** No you don’t_

_**You:** I have a second kind of weird stoned_

_**You:** It depends on whether I took my pills that day or not_

_**You:** I’ll always be weird but if I took my pills I become more aggressive and if I didn’t I’m just an emotional mess_

_**You:** Did he respond yet?_

_**You:** Btw it’s ready_

_**You:** Oh and when I’m drunk I talk even more than I do regularly_

_**You:** It’s kind of weird_

_**Kleinman:** Thank you im right here by the bleachers_

_**You:** Get up here_

_**You:** I have a lighter_

_**Kleinman:** Can do_

_**Kleinman:** HOLYSHIT AN ANSWER_

_**Kleinman:** "Thank you,jared. It means a lot to me to know you actually care and youre not just a messenger. I knew i was right to want you there with me and veronica. Youre being a really good friend to me even though i probably dont deserve it,and we barely know each other. Maybe humans arent ALL terrible. (;"_

_**Kleinman:** GUYS I DID NOT ADD THAT WINKY FACE MYSELF HE SENT IT_

_**Kleinman:** I AM FREAKING OUT_

_**You:** Breathe_

_**You:** You’ll choke on the joint_

_**Kleinman:** Right_

_**Kleinman:** Okay..._

_**Kleinman:** Imma wait for the effect to kick in and then i'll answer! Cuz thats a great idea! Talking to my crush whilst im high af_

_**You:** That’s generally a shit idea_

_**You:** Don’t you remember what happened on the first day when you called me a freak?_

_**You:** I was high_

_**You:** And on pills_

_**Kleinman:** ...yeah. but i tend to be more honest when im high_

_**Kleinman:** For example you guys are my best friends_

_**You:** That’s sweet_

_**You:** What are you going to say?_

_[Sent 18:16 pm]_

_**You:** I forgot to ask you. How are we going on this trip? I’m driving but like... do you want me to pick you up? Meet at Starbucks? What do you want to do?_

_**You:** I’d rather I’ll pick you up and we’ll go to Starbucks from there because clothes and shit but whatever you want to do._

_**You:** Or I’ll just get everyone their drinks and then come pick you up._

_**You:** So what are we going to do? I’m planning everything. I want to set an alarm clock. I want to know how this is going to go._

_**You:** This road trip is tomorrow, for fuck’s sake!_

_**You:** I talked to my mom about the whole sick thing and she said that I can miss Monday but she doesn’t think I’m actually sick. She thinks it’s about my sleep schedule._

_**You:** I apologize ahead of time for the possibility of falling asleep on Evan during the ride._

_**Kleinman:** I sent jd another messege "so when can you get out to meet ronnie? (And me i guess)" _

_And he said "i'll have to make sure it ok but i think sometime next week will be fine"_

_**You:** Next week is soon_

_**Kleinman:** I KNOW!_

_I wanna tell him that i look forward to it but should i???_

_**You:** I’m not an expert!_

_**Kleinman:** K but like what do u think_

_[10/21/2017]_  
_[Sent 1:18 am]_

_**You:** Ev, baby, when you read this, we’re sorry. But Weird Al is an important cultural figure. As the third person to ever reach top forty in four consecutive decades. Don’t kill us._


End file.
